Eres lo único para mi
by The Uchiha Queen
Summary: El amor puede volver a nosotros aún cuando lo creiamos perdido... Chlollie


:::You are my only one:::

* * *

Han pasado poco mas de tres semanas desde que Chloe y Jimmy terminaron su relación, debido a que se veían cada vez menos, ya que Chloe empezó a distanciarse poco a poco de él desde que se enteró de que estaba infectada por los meteoritos.

Hacia unos días que Chloe sentía algunos malestares, aunque no los tomaba en cuenta ya que no los creía importante o algo así, pues últimamente el trabajo en el Planet había aumentado y tenia que trabajar largas jornadas, haciendo que sus horas de sueño disminuyeran notablemente, además era el precio que se tenia que pagar por estar en el Sótano, aunque a ella eso no la molestaba, pues lo consideraba solo temporal, no quería permanecer ahí toda su vida, tenía metas y aspiraciones, quería llegar al piso mas alto y ¿por que no? Llegar a ser la editora.

Chloe tecleando en su computadora, percibe olor a café y alza la vista. (Sonriendo) -Lana que sorpresa, ¿que haces aquí, como has estado?-

Lana sostenía dos tazas de café del Talon. -Te traje un poco de energía-, dándole una taza a Chloe, -me contaron que has trabajado mucho últimamente y que siempre estas aquí, ¿que no descansas?-

Chloe le da un sorbo a su taza. -Mmm pues gracias, ya lo necesitaba. Pero no es para tanto Lois exagera un poco.-

- Solo se preocupa por ti-.

- Pues si pero a veces exagera. ¿Y a que fuiste al Talon tan temprano?-

-A buscarte-

Un poco sorprendida -¿a mi?-

-Si. Necesito hablar contigo, pero creo que necesito hacer una cita para que podamos hablar- dice riendo

-Ay no es para tanto. Además sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, o ¿es algo grave, te paso algo, qué sucede?-

-Calma no hay nada de que preocuparse, estoy bien, susurrándole, y el bebe también-

-Oh lo siento, es que… bueno tu sabes, tengo que trabajar toda la noche pero que te parece si nos vemos mañana por la tarde-

Levantándose y acomodando su bolso para irse. -Me parece perfecto, nos vemos mañana, cuídate y descansa-

-Esta bien, lo mismo te digo, nos vemos, adiós-

-Adiós-

Mientras Chloe ve a Lana alejarse toma su taza de café y le da otro sorbo, después de eso se dirige a sacar copias de unos archivos y se marea un poco. -Oh por dios se me movió el piso- Sentándose en una silla.

-Últimamente me pasa muy seguido Tal vez tenga que ir con el doctor para que me mande unas vitaminas, ay ya estoy hablando como Lois, solo necesito descansar un poco y se me pasara, pero no es tan fácil, hay tanto que hacer en este lugar- Dicho eso retoma sus actividades.

Ese día ya muy tarde -Oh creo que me quede dormida, ¡no puede ser! Ya me atrase muchísimo, tendré que estar aquí toda la noche otra vez, ni modo, pero primero iré por otra taza de café, necesito despejarme un poco- Mientras esperaba a que el café estuviese caliente volvió a sentirse mareada, -oh por dios es la tercera vez que me sucede hoy, creo que si tendré que ir al medico por unas vitaminas-

Chloe trabajo hasta muy tarde, o muy temprano, no durmió nada, aunque logro terminar el trabajo a tiempo. Pero como era de esperarse después de varios días sin dormir lucia exhausta , había tanto trabajo, pero esta tarde podía irse un poco mas temprano, lograría hablar con Lana y después iría a dormir para tratar de reponer energías, pues sus mareos eran indicio de que necesitaba descansar un poco, pues se sentía agotada.

7:45 pm.

-Por fin logre terminar con esto, ahora solo tengo que imprimirlo y después iré a cenar con Lana, creo que no debe tardar- checando su reloj

Suena un celular, al revisar el identificador chloe suspira aliviada.

-Hola, soy yo ¿estas lista? Ya estoy afuera-

-Si, voy saliendo-.

-Ok, te espero-

Chloe se dispone a salir del edificio, se dirige hacia la puerta principal, desde adentro logra ver a Lana, quien vestía unos jeans y una blusa azul, y le sonríe, Lana le devuelve la sonrisa, al cruzar la puerta Chloe siente un ligero mareo y todo comienza nublarse, intenta apoyarse de algo y al no conseguirlo se desploma.

Lana al ver esto se acerca rápidamente a ella, saca su celular y llama a su medico.

.

.

.

.

En el Hospital.

Chloe despierta un poco confundida acerca al lugar en donde se encuentra, mira hacia todos lados pero no logra reconocer algo. Trata de hacer memoria sobre lo sucedido y lo único que logra recordar es la cita que tenia con Lana. Intentaba salir de la cama cuando alguien abre la puerta.

-Hola, ya despertaste, ¿te encuentras bien?, espera ¿pensabas escapar?- mientras la mira acusadoramente

Sonriendo nerviosamente -Lo siento, arruine nuestra cita, solo quería investigar donde me encuentro-

-Oh no te preocupes, créeme que me asuste cuando te desplomaste en la entrada del Planet, te traje con mi doctor, te realizaran algunas pruebas, ya sabes cosas de rutina-

-Oh. Gracias- logro murmurar al salir de su asombro

-Tengo que hacer una llamada a Lex, no me tardo-

-Está bien, aquí te espero-.

Dicho esto Lana salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

…_El numero que usted marco no contesta o esta fuera del área de servicio…_

-¿En serio? No me digas, y ahora donde se metió Chloe, necesito que mi _linda primita_ me ayude con esto-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

De vuelta en el Hospital. Un apuesto doctor entra en la habitación donde se encuentra Chloe -Eso es todo señorita Sullivan, dentro de 5 días tendremos los resultados de sus exámenes, como solo son de rutina no tardaran tanto, a menos que requiera algo mas especializado, pero con estos resultados previos decidiremos si lo requerirá, puede retirarse y que pase una buena noche-

Algo consternada logra responderle -Esta bien, gracias-

-Y ahora a esperar(suspirando) ojalá no sea algo grave. ¿Y si tiene que ver con el hecho que estoy infectada? Oh no, no puede ser eso, dios, espero que no, que no sea algo grave.

Lana entra a la habitación, -¿Nos vamos? Te llevo… ¿a?-

-Si, vámonos, al Talon, iré a ver a Lois, y… Lana, te pido un favor, No le comentes esto a nadie, no quiero preocuparlos-

-Si seguro, está bien no mencionare nada-

-Gracias-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya en el Talon.

-¿Quieres una taza de café?, que pena que ya no pudimos hablar, pero si quieres podemos sentarnos aquí y disfrutar una rica taza de café con un pastel de chocolate.

-mmm suena apetitosamente engordador, pero es que tengo que ir con Lex quede de cenar con él, pero no te preocupes, otro día podremos hablar con mas calma. Nos vemos y procura descansar un poco más-

Chloe correspondiendo a su abrazo. -Esta bien, nos vemos después. Adiós-

Despidiéndose con la mano -Adiós-

.

.

.

Chloe se dirige hacia el apartamento de arriba, abre la puerta y ve todo a obscuras.

Prendiendo la luz -Parece que Lois aun no ha llegado, bueno yo si quiero esa taza de café con pastel. Abre el refrigerador y saca una rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

-Que delicioso se ve- Lo prueba.

-Frío sabe aun más rico. Ahora a calentar el café- y se dirige hacia la cocina.

Mientras Chloe comía su segunda rebanada de pastel de chocolate, la puerta del departamento de abre mostrando a una Lois un poco preocupada.

-Oh por dios Chloe donde has estado toda la tarde, he tratado de localizarte, me tenías algo preocupada- logra decir mientras se deja caer en el sillón, a un lado de Chloe y al ver el pastel en la mesita se le queda mirando con cara de antojo culposo.

-Calma estoy bien, prueba este pastel, esta delicioso. Le da a probar un pedazo de su pastel. ¿Y para que me estabas buscando?-

-¿Eh?- mientras probaba el pastel -A si, es que necesito un nuevo reportaje, si no mi jefe ahora si me corre, y estaba dispuesta a que me ayudaras con lo que sea, no importa lo pequeñito que parezca, yo me encargare de todo, ¿Verdad que si me ayudaras? Ahora que somos colegas debemos de estar más unidas y apoyarnos en todo-

Chloe la oía divertida.

-Esta bien, no prometo mucho pero te ayudare-

Lois la abraza. -Gracias primita te debo una- Le guiña el ojo.

Chloe le sonríe. -Lo sé, ¿que harías sin mí?-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron los cinco días sin nada nuevo y emocionante. Chloe logro salir temprano para ir al medico a recoger sus resultados. Estaba nerviosa, el asunto de los meteoritos la tenía algo preocupada. Pero sea lo que sea iba a salir adelante, había demostrado ser capaz de hacerlo, y no estaba sola, tenia muy buenos amigos, a su padre y ahora a su prima para apoyarla en cualquier momento.

-Siéntese señorita Sullivan, enseguida le mostrare sus resultados- El Doctor busca en un archivero, saca un sobre y comienza a revisar los papeles, no hace ningún gesto sospechoso, Chloe no puede aguantar la presión.

El doctor termina de examinarlos, dirige su mirada hacia Chloe. -Bueno me alegra informarle que no hay nada grave en estos resultados, esta perfectamente bien, no hay nada por que preocuparse es normal que eso le suceda, solo esta un poco agotada por sus actividades diarias-

Chloe lo mira un poco perpleja -¿Normal? ¿Considera normal desmayarse en la calle?-

-Bueno señorita Sullivan usted y su bebe están en perfectas condiciones, no es algo grave, eso si le aconsejo comer bien, y no agotarse demasiado, si no eso afectara al bebe., le recetare las vitaminas prenatales, acido folio, una dieta balanceada y le programare un cita para el mes entrante-

Haciendo gestos con la mano para que parara de hablar -wow, espere, ¿Embarazada? ¡Dios! ¿Es en serio? No puede ser-

-Oh veo que no se lo esperaba, pero si Felicitaciones-

-Oh, pues no, es muy repentino, pero aún así muchas gracias-

-No dude en venir a verme por cualquier cosa, le programaré una cita para realizarle una ecografía, cuídese mucho, que este bien-

Levantándose y dándole la mano -Si hasta luego, gracias- y salió un poco apesadumbrada,

Chloe no sabía como tomar esto. Ni tampoco que es lo que iba a hacer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

No podía pensar con claridad y se detuvo en un parque, se sentó en la banca más cercana.

-¿Que es lo que voy a hacer? ¿Voy a tener un hijo? Claro que soñé que algún día iba a tenerlos, pero esto es muy pronto, no estaba en mis planes mas cercanos, aun tengo muchas cosas por realizar. Creo que se invirtió el orden de todo. Pero no me veo como una madre, no ahorita, ¿Tengo que decirle a Jimmy?, hace días que no nos vemos. Tampoco estoy pensando en no tenerlo, puede ser que lo de en adopción, no, no lo sé no podría confiárselo a cualquiera, ay no se que pensar, que hacer, esto es difícil-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el Talon.

Una Lois muy alterada gritaba -¿Estas embarazada?-

-Si, y no grites, aun te escucho-

-Como no voy a gritar, y se puede saber de quien es… oh no, no me digas que es del fotógrafo ese-

-SI, es de Jimmy, ¿pues de quien más iba a ser?-

-No sé hacia días que no te veía con él-

-es que terminamos, ya te lo había dicho-

-¿Y que piensas hacer primita?-

-Voy a tenerlo-

- ajá ¿Y después?-

-No lo sé, tengo tiempo para pensar en eso-

-¿Y ya se lo dijiste?-

-Si, ya lo hice-

-¿Y?-

-Pues nada, rompimos hace cuatro semanas y no solo por esta situación vamos a regresar ¿o si?, yo no quiero regresar con él, estamos mejor como amigos-

-¿Qué? No puede ser, ese desgraciado, ¿se atrevió a abandonarte después de todo? Vaya, me voy a encargar de él-

-No, Lois cálmate, ¿no me escuchaste? de hecho es algo que yo le pedí y el acepto, estuvimos de acuerdo con eso-

-No lo defiendas, ¿Qué? Y ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Es que a pesar de lo que vivimos y sentimos, no me veo con él por el resto de mi vida, ni él tampoco conmigo, decidimos lo mejor, además no lo veré en un tiempo, se irá de viaje y no se cuando regresara, creo que eso me ayudara con mi decisión. Aun no estoy lista para el matrimonio-

ya mas calmada -Primita, creo que hiciste lo correcto, creo que eres más que capaz de criar a un hijo sola, además me tienes a mí y yo te ayudare en todo, bueno no cambio pañales ni tampoco me despertare a las 3 am para darle de comer, pero sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo ¿no?-

-Si lo sé, y gracias por todo- Se abrazan.

-¿Y quien más lo sabe?-

-Nadie, eres la primera, aún no se cuando ni como se los voy a decir-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Granja Kent. Días después.

-Oh Chloe muchas felicidades. No tenía idea de esto. Pero sabes que puedes contar con nosotros, siempre te hemos considerado como parte de la familia, cualquier cosa en que podamos ayudarte estaremos contigo-

-Gracias señora Kent, significa mucho para mi-

-Chloe yo… no se que decir, me has dejado sin palabras, pero te apoyare en todo lo que necesites y sea necesario-

-Te lo agradezco, y en realidad lo aprecio, muchas gracias a ambos-

-Oye Chloe ¿que es lo que va a pasar con el padre del bebe? ¿Ya se lo dijiste?-

-Si, hace poco se entero-

-¿Y?-

-Clark, cariño, no crees que estas siendo muy descortés-

-Ah lo siento Chloe-

-No hay problema-

-¿Ya sabes que es lo que vas a hacer al respecto? ¿Piensas casarte?-

-¡Clark!-

-Hable con Jimmy y decidimos separarnos-

-Oh Chloe lo lamento-

-No importa señora Kent, es algo que decidimos los dos, y creo que será lo mejor, además he decidido tener a mi hijo yo sola, así que creo que no habrá ningún problema-

-Me alegra oír eso-

-Oh miren la hora, es algo tarde, tengo que irme, tengo trabajo pendiente que hacer, gracias por su apoyo-

-Sabes que eres bienvenida en nuestra casa-

-Muchas gracias señora Kent. Nos vemos Clark-

-Adiós Chloe, cuídate-

-Adiós-

Chloe sale de la casa y se dirige a su auto. Se marcha en dirección a Metrópolis. Martha y Clark solo ven como se aleja.

-No te preocupes Clark es una chica muy capaz y estoy segura que sabe lo que hace, estará bien, además nos tiene a nosotros, siento como si fuera a ser abuela-

-Lo se, pero es que la quiero mucho y quiero que todo salga bien-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto cerca del aeropuerto de Dubai

-Señor Queen aterrizaremos en dos minutos-

-Gracias Tom (mira por la ventanilla del avión y suspira) una misión más- dirigiéndose a su equipo (Bart, A.C. y Cyborg)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Se agradecerán todos los reviews.

Evil goddess Withlock


End file.
